Sulley Roar (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Crossover)
This is a scene when Sulley roars In Monsters Inc (2001) Characters Who Get Scared *Nick Dean (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genious) *Professor Poopypants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Norm (Norm of The North) *Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) *The Angry Mobs (Shrek 2001) *Fossas Madagascar *Rarity (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) *Maui (Moana) *Wendy and Casper (1995 Film) *Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls: Carpet Diem) *Bloom (Winx Club: Dragon Quest) *Woody (Toy Story 2) *Dito and Feito (Cocorico) *Aslofto (Cocorico) *Surly (The Nut Job) *Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz (Star Vs. the Forces of Evil: The Match Makers) *Sid (Ice Age) *Charlotte LaBouff & Laurence (The Princess and the Frog) *Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Taffyta Muttonfudge (Ralph Breaks the Internet) *SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Zizt (Zizt The Movie 2) *Pingu (The Pingu Movie) *Coraline *Peter Parker/Spiderman (Spider Man 2) *Luigi (SMG4 Bloopers: R64: Mario for Hire) *Snotty Boy (Barnyard) *Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Donald Duck (Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas) *Angelica Pickles and Susie Carmichael (Rugrats Go Wild) *Bridget (Vampirina) *Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) *The Joker (The Lego Batman Movie) *Phillis the Rat (The Ugly Duckling & Me!) *Ellie (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) *Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Jailbreak and Hi-5 (The Emoji Movie) *Ping and Monty (Impy's Island) *Captain Smek (Home 2015) *Peppa Pig (Peppa Pig: Mr. Skinnylegs) *Lilica and Alipio (Cocorico) *Mole (The Nut Job) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (The Lego Batman Movie) *Brain & Scamper (Igor) *Thomas & Pigling Bland (Peter Rabbit (2018)) *Chunky (SMG4 Bloopers: Mario VS Donkey Kong) *Lord Nooth, Hognob, and Stefano, (Early Man) *Susan Murphy (Monster VS. Aliens) *Roddy and Slugs (Flushed Away) *Biskit Twins (Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) *Aviva & Koki (Wild Kratts: Termites vs. Tongues) *Boxtrolls and Eggs (The Boxtrolls) *Twilight Sparkle (Human) (Equestria Girls) *Violet Parr The Incredibles *Iridessa Fawn and Silvermist (Tinker Bell) *Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) *Rafael, Pedro, Nico and Carla (Rio 2) *Tulio and Miguel (The Road to El Dorado) *Sugar Plum and Sunny (Strange Magic) *Scrat (Ice Age) *Timothy the Birthday Boy (The Angry Birds Movie) *Daffy Duck and Elmer Fudd (Box Office Bunny) *King Pig (Angry Birds Toons: Stalker) *Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants: Doing Time) *Gil (Bubble Guppies: ) *Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) *Wander (Wander Over Yonder: ) *Archibald Asparagus (VeggieTales) *Dariln, Yankee Irving and Screwie (Everyone's Hero) *Winnie and Mr. Trout (The Boxtrolls) *Mermaid Man (Spongebob Squarepants Season 1) *Donkey (Shrek 2001) *DJ Walters, Chowder, and Jenny (Monster House) *Scribble (Tinker Bell and The Legend of The Neverbeast) *Gene (The Emoji Movie) *Zeta (Shimmer & Shine: Potion Control) *Blu and Jewel (Rio) *Julio (Cocorico) *Lenny (Shark Tale) *Lightning Mcqueen (Cars) *Wallace (The Wrong Trousers) *Smiler (The Emoji Movie) *Wally Walrus (Woody Woodpecker: Over the Top) Gallery Vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h33m15s795.png|Nick screams Poopypants_Shocked.png|Professor Poopypants screams Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6410.jpg|Pumbaa screams Hiccupire 07.jpg|Vampirina screams Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-318.jpg|The Angry Mobs screams Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-8965.jpg|Fossas launches into the Ground by Alex Rarity_shrieking_with_fear_again_EG4.png|Rality (Human) screams Moana-disneyscreencaps.com-4277.jpg|Maui screams Despicable-me-disneyscreencaps.com-9577.jpg|Agnes Gru and Edith Gru flying on The Sky casper-movie-screencaps.com-2769.jpg|Wendy screams casper-movie-screencaps.com-2771.jpg|Casper screams Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7766.jpg|Ratigan Screams S1e16_dipper_screaming.png|Dipper Pines screams Bb.png|Bloom screams Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-6606.jpg|Alex and Loco screams Dito and Feito Screaming.jpg|Dito and Feito screams Kung-fu-panda-disneyscreencaps.com-3016.jpg|Po Screams Screaming_squidward.jpg|Squidward Screams Piglet-big-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1940.jpg|Piglet Screams Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-4418.jpg|Junior the Stork Screams Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-4420.jpg|Tulip Screams Astolfo Screaming.jpg|Astolfo screams nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-1764.jpg|Surly screams princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9695.jpg|Charlotte LaBouff screams princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9699.jpg|Laurence screams Good-Dinosaur-Arlo-Dark-Interview.jpg|Arlo gasps Taffyta Muttonfudge Crying.jpg|Taffyta Muttonfudge cries Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5110.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star screams Zizt Screaming.jpg|Zizt screams Pingu Screaming.jpg|Pingu screams Coraline-disneyscreencaps.com-7726.jpg|Coraline Jones screams lUIGI SCREAMS.jpg|Luigi screams barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-5992.jpg|Snotty Boy screams mickey-once-upon-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-772.jpg|Huey, Dewey, and Louie screams mickey-once-upon-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-773.jpg|Donald Duck screams Rugrats-go-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-6999.jpg|Angelica and Susie screams Screaming_Walrus.png|Wally Walrus Screams Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-3579.jpg|Oscar Screams Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-3581.jpg|Ernie & Bernie Screams Princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-6491.jpg|Louis the Alligator Screams Vlad_Scares_Horton.png|Horton the Elephant Screams Mighty_Eagle_Surprised.png|Mighty Eagle Screams Leonard_Freaks_Out.png|Leonard freaks out Rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-8141.jpg|Joanna the Iguana Screams Boss-baby-disneyscreencaps.com-5018.jpg|Tim Templeton Screams Bridget screaming.jpg|Bridget screams Beanstalk Jack screams.jpg|Beanstalk Jack screams Monsters_Vs_Aliens_Screenshot_0485.jpg|Susan Murphy/Ginormica Screams The Joker.png.jpg|The Joker screams Eduardo_Screaming.png|Eduardo screams Emoji_Movie_2017_Screenshot_1008.jpg|Jailbreak & Hi-5 screams Trolls-disneyscreencaps.com-2797.jpg|Poppy Screams the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-3477.jpg|Nigel Screams the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-3478.jpg|Larry Screams Impy-Island-disneyscreencaps.com-8860.jpg|Ping and Monty screams Lilo_&_Stitch_Screaming.png|Lilo & Stitch Screams Home-disneyscreencaps.com-3038.jpg|Captain Smek screams Screenshot 2017-04-24 at 9.25.07 AM.png|Peppa Pig screams Lilica And Alipio Screaming.png|Lilica and Alipio screams 1698539_full.jpg|Mole screams THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Promo Clip - Will Arnett Greeting (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD.jpg|Bruce Wayne/Batman gasps Igor-disneyscreencaps.com-1801.jpg|Brian and Scamper screams Peter_Rabbit_2018_Screenshot_0716.jpg|Thomas screams Peter_Rabbit_2018_Screenshot_0717.jpg|Pigling Bland screams Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-2755.jpg|Boog Screams Screenshot_2017-10-24_at_9.48.13_PM.png|Chunky screams 2153430-5308223-image-a-4_1516880605529.jpg|Lord Nooth, Hognob, and Stefano screams Screenshot 2017-10-26 at 11.53.19 AM.png|The Biskit Twins screams Termites_vs_Tongues-75.png|Aviva and Koki scream Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-2394.jpg|Duke Screams Minions_Screaming_at_the_Jelly.png|Minions Screams Boxtrolls-disneyscreencaps.com-6184.jpg|Boxtrolls screams Boxtrolls-disneyscreencaps.com-6187.jpg|Eggs screams hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-4582.jpg|Red Puckett Granny Puckett and Wolf W. Wolf Screams Twilight_screams_after_becoming_a_human_EG.png|Twilight Sparkle (Human) screams incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-11568.jpg|Violet Screams Tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-5270.jpg|Iridessa Fawn and Silvermist gasps Helter-Shelter-powerpuff-girls-5221563-320-240.jpg|Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup screams Rafael, Pedro and Nico and Carla Screaming.PNG|Rafael, Pedro, Nico and Carla screams Road-el-dorado-disneyscreencaps.com-7359.jpg|Tulio and Miguel screams VIodeof1IrRNru_1_hd.jpg|Sugar Plum screams video.yahoomovies.com@c607a722-c3f8-3345-b6c5-2d04b7fb3672_FULL.jpg|Sunny screams chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-6524.jpg|Kirby Screams chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-6525.jpg|Chicken Little Screams overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-1390.jpg|Verne, Hammy, and his Family Screams overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-1391.jpg|Ozzy Gasps ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-8860.jpg|Scrat screams thOR4QME9F.jpg|Timothy the Birthday Boy screams Screenshot 2017-10-25 at 11.04.26 AM.png|Daffy and Elmer screams Screenshot_20180210-204708.png|King Pig screams Screenshot_2016-10-20_at_1.03.45_PM.png|Mrs. Puff screams Gil_Screaming.png|Gil screams Wander_Screaming.png|Wander screams Archibald_screams_computer_off.png|Archibald Asparagus screams Screenshot_2017-09-10-23-02-17.png|Darlin screams Screenshot_2017-09-10-23-03-23.png|Yankee screams Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-7176.jpg|Donkey screams Monster_House_Screenshot_1485.jpg|DJ Walters Chowder and Jenny Bernett screams Mermaid_Man_and_Barnacle_Boy_Gallery_(24).jpg|Mermaid Man shouting EVIL Blu and Jewel Screaming.PNG|Blu and Jewel screams Julio gasps.png|Julio gasps cars-disneyscreencaps.com-6673.jpg|Lightning McQueen screams Category:Crossovers Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Category:Unfinished Category:YouTube